BloodCraft
by jameskrause16
Summary: Nooblet3301 enters a deathmatch on the BloodCraft server. The rules are simple: If you die, you are permanently banned. There is no leaving. Winner inherits the server.
1. Chapter 1: The Deathmatch

It was Friday the 13th, September 2012. I know what you're thinking: Friday the 13th, bad luck, all that. No. Just please spare me on that. There was a party on today on my favorite Minecraft server, BloodCraft. I logged on the server thinking that it would be a good time chilling with my online friends. Well, it was like that for a while. When I logged on, there was an announcement. I was just in time, arriving only five minutes before he started talking. He said on the TeamSpeak server: "Hello! My name is BowTiesAreCool239". He was an admin, also a good friend of mine at the time. He darkened his voice a bit, and said: "This is what is going to happen. All of you will be teleported into a new world of wilderness, somewhere in between x2000 and z-2000, where all of you will be put into a deathmatch for glory. If you die, you will be banned from the server forever. However, if you are able to survive and win the deathmatch, you will gain ownership of the BloodCraft server. The deathmatch will start in one hour, if you do not want to participate, you may leave before the deathmatch starts. There will be ten, five, and two minutes warnings, so please stay as long as you can. The server will be closed to whitelisted and the public during the competition. And one other thing, there will be no logging out during the competition, or you will be banned forever." Everybody suddenly erupted into talking. I walked over the BowTiesAreCool239. "Oh hey Nooblet3301" He said as soon as he saw me. I haven't mentioned, my name is Nooblet3301. "Hey" I replied to BowTiesAreCool239 "Can you tell me a bit more about this deathmatch?". He replied in an uneasy tone "Well, admins aren't allowed to talk about the deathmatch, but I can say I will be at the deathmatch". "You're participating? But wouldn't that be a bit unfair?" I replied, slightly hesitating. "No, admins aren't allowed to since we know so much, but I will be managing things during the game". "Will the owner be there?" I asked. The owner was almost never online. Only the admins have met him. "No, he's gone. That's why we need a new owner. And when I mean gone, I mean given up on Minecraft forever.". "Oh, well that's a shame. See you when I'm owner.". I walked away from him. I've already decided that I'm going into the deathmatch. Little did I know that I might never leave the deathmatch. 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to BloodCraft

"The deathmatch will start in two minutes!" BowTiesAreCool239 said. Most people started leaving the server now. I decided to wait sit down and wait until the deathmatch started. Everybody started counting down. "10!". I'm starting to hesitate now. "9!". No, I have to do this. The previous owner was great, and I won't let the server get taken by some random troll. "8!". I started to count down with everybody else. "7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" After that, I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up feeling really nauseous. I looked up and I was suddenly very confused. I was surrounded by Minecraft glass. I knew that I wasn't using a virtual reality headset, I didn't even own one. Suddenly, I heard BowTiesAreCool239 talking. "There has been a slight change in the rules!" He yells for everyone to hear "You are your Minecraft character! The admins at BloodCraft have teleported you to an alternate dimension where everything is Minecraft. Here are the new rules: Die in the game, you immediately go back to the real world at the same time you entered, BUT you will spend the next ten years of your life in a coma. The winner gets out at the same time he went in too, but he will be fine, plus he still inherits the server. To win, you must find a room made out of bedrock somewhere in the world. To get into the room, you need a special item that you get from defeating the EnderDragon. There are 75 people about to enter, good luck, and let the deathmatch BEGIN!"


End file.
